Press forging is a preferred method of forming nickel and cobalt based superalloys into gas turbine components such as rotors, disks, and hubs. As expected, forging loads required to produce the superalloy components are high and can exceed 30 kilotons. In many instances, forging part geometries are such that non-uniform loading is experienced in the structural components of a forging press, in the associated tooling and in the dies themselves. The non-uniform loading can cause internal stress concentrations that can result in press component failure and that can otherwise limit the loading capacity of the press. Prior art solutions to non-uniform loading of press components include the insertion of bulk structural components in the load train to reinforce vulnerable components.
A method to address loading non-uniformity in the load train and die stack in a forging press is needed to extend and protect the life of the press.